Fighting For Her
by StarxBright
Summary: When the Death Eaters attack the Quidditch World Cup, Hermione is hurt in more than a physical way. Traumatized and broken, it doesn't look like Hermione's wounds are every going to heal. Until Fred steps in. Rated T for language and mentions of assault. On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**This chapter takes place during the Goblet of Fire chapter _The Dark Mark._**

xXxXxXxXx

_I'd keep Granger locked up somewhere if I were you. Who know what'll happen if _they_ get ahold of the little Mudblood._

Malfoy's warning was echoing repeatedly in Fred Weasley's mind as he moved with everyone away from the camp. In the mad scramble of everyone running from the Death Eaters, it was hard to focus on anything.

Fred continuously kept glancing over at Hermione who, though a little scared, was relatively unharmed. He knew he should be worried about the rest of his siblings as well, and he was, but Merlin, is anything happened to his bookworm just because she was Muggle-born…

The bookworm. Not his. The.

He shook his head to snap out of his thoughts and continued the walk in silence.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

They were probably half an hour deep into the forest by the time Hermione alerted everyone that Harry and Ron weren't walking with them anymore. She was obviously trying to remain calm, but Fred could see in her face that she was worried.

They moved back the way they came, calling the boys names as softly as possible to not draw too much attention to themselves.

They found them a bit out of the way, scanning the ground vigilantly. They looked up when Fred approached them.

"Why aren't you lot with us?" he asked, angry.

"Lost my wand," Harry muttered.

"Blimey Harry, not having much luck tonight are you?" George commented. Harry shrugged, frustrated.

"Alright then, let's try and get further in. I don't want to be so close to the outside," said George, glancing around.

"Ginny, Hermione…Hermione?"

Everyone looked around, only just noticing that Hermione wasn't with them.

"Where could she have gone?" Ginny asked. "It's not like her to just wander off."

Then they heard a blood-curdling scream from the edge of the wood. Fred was the first one to snap to, the first to recognize the agonized voice.

"Hermione!" he bellowed, rushing towards the sound. Everyone followed at his heels, worried and scared for their friend, and themselves.

They reached a slight clearing of trees. If you squinted you could see the campsite through them, lit with fires.

Hermione had pressed herself up against one of the trees. The group reached her as a few cloaked figures ran, cackling amongst themselves.

The young woman had multiple cuts on her face, looking like they had been done by a small knife, or even someone's finger nail. Her nightgown had been ripped, leaving her bare skin exposed and raw from whatever cut at her.

Harry and Ron made to step towards her, but she turned away, screaming again. Fred stepped forward alone then, almost instinctively, pulling her into his arms. She thrashed in his grip, screaming wildly. George joined him, and they held the frightened girl between them.

After several minutes she stopped struggling and her screams turned to sobs. Harry, Ron, and Ginny watched on helplessly, not knowing what to do.

Close by, the sound of footsteps came closer. Everyone froze, and for a moment it was silent other than Hermione's sobs, muffled by Fred's jumper.

"_MORSMORDRE!_"

It sounded like a spell, but no one recognized it.

They had hardly time to think before a series of popping noises alerted them to the arrival of twenty or so wizards appearing suddenly and surrounding them.

"Duck!" Harry shouted, and George and Fred dropped to the ground with Hermione, shielding her, while Harry pulled the youngest Weasley's down with him.

Every wizard who had shown shouted the stunning spell, and they flew over their heads, barely missing the group.

The threat had Hermione screaming again, not knowing what was wrong, but knowing there was something dangerous.

Suddenly Mr. Weasley was bursting through the crowd.

"Stop!" he yelled. "STOP! _Those are my children!_" He rushed to them.

"Children, are you alright? What…what happened to Hermione?" He seemed to have only just noticed the sobbing girl. The twins were trying desperately to calm her, but she continued to sob, shaking violently in her arms.

"We don't know," Ron said softly, looking at his brothers.

"Out of the way Arthur." Mr. Crouch steps out from behind Mr. Weasley.

He questions them, accusing them of casting the spell, of putting the strange mark in the sky.

"It's You-Know-Who's mark," Ron whispered to Harry. The raven-haired boy understood the fuss, the fear. If the mark was in the sky, Voldemort's followers couldn't be far behind.

They searched the trees, finding not a wizard, but the house-elf from the Top Box. Mr. Crouch's elf, unconscious and clutching Harry's wand.

Mr. Crouch sacks the creature, and he and the remaining wizards leave, finally convinced that whoever cast the curse is no longer there.

The moment they were out of sight Mr. Weasley rushed to where the twins held Hermione. He took out his wand to try and heal the cuts on her face, the moment her wide eyes caught sight of the wand she started thrashing again, terrified.

Mr. Weasley hastily replaced his wand, guilt and horror washing over his face.

"Can you carry her?" he asked the boys. They nodded, and together they lifted the trembling girl so she could rest in Fred's arms. George stayed close, because if she jerked at all she'd go toppling to the ground. Someone needed to catch her.

Hermione's arms were wrapped possessively around Fred's neck. She had run out of tears, but dry sobs still racked through her small body. Her once innocent brown eyes were bloodshot and nervous, needing to see every little thing.

People moved to talk to Mr. Weasley as he passed, but the sight of the frantic girl, obviously traumatized, kept most of the bystanders back.

The moment the reached the tents Bill, Charlie, and Percy emerged, battered but not too badly. They all went to speak at once, to question their father on the outcome of his absence, when they noticed Hermione.

Bill moved quickly to take the injured girl from Fred's arms. Instead of screaming, she reached for the twins, muttering incoherently under her breath. Bill didn't give her back though; instead he hurried her to the nearest bed in the big tent. The moment he stepped away from her she reached for Fred again, and he came.

Harry filled a small bowl with water and grabbed a little towel. He handed them to Fred.

"Dab at her wounds with that. It's not a spell, but it's better than letting them get infected."

Fred nodded. George held Hermione to his chest while slowly washed the blood from her face and hair. He got his robe from his bed and wrapped it around her. Slowly, the girl began to drift to sleep.

Mr. Weasley had Harry, Ron, and Ginny in a separate area of the tent.

"Tell me what you can," he urged them.

"Ron and Harry had left the group to locate Harry's wand. We went back to find them. In the search, Hermione disappeared. They must have just grabbed her…" Ginny trailed off, bursting into tears. Harry, who sat on her right, put an arm around her shoulders without thinking, and picked up the story.

"We heard her scream, and reached her just as a few people ran, all wearing cloaks like the, the Death Eaters. She had cuts everywhere, and her clothes were ripped. They must have…touched her."

Harry couldn't finish. The thought of someone doing that to Hermione, his sister in so many ways, made his blood boil. All because she was Muggle-Born.

No one got any sleep tonight, least of all Hermione. The screams from her nightmares kept them all awake.

**I've always wanted to write angst. And you all know how much I love Fremione. So here, I get both! This probably won't get as long as He Noticed Her, but it's pretty much the same idea – a Fremione rewrite of Goblet of Fire. Let me know what you guys think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is for three specific people. 93 Diagon Alley, who had read and commented on every one of my Harry Potter stories, loveahufflepuff, who left me such a beautiful and encouraging message that had me in grateful tears, and LobsterMobster95, who leaves long-ass reviews that always make me smile like an idiot.**

It was not an easy night for them. Everyone had tried to fall asleep after Hermione did. Ginny was sharing the master bed with her dad, because no one wanted her alone in the girls' tent.

Fred never ended up falling asleep. He was still holding Hermione, who was curled into his side and shaking violently. She had woken up about an hour ago, screaming. It had taken Fred nearly fifteen minutes to calm her down, waking everyone else up in the process. They had fallen back asleep almost immediately, but so long as Hermione was awake, so was he.

She hadn't spoken since they had found her. Just wild screams and whimpers in her sleep. She clung to Fred, her finder clutching his shirt. Both of his arms were curved around her back. If she were any closer to him, she'd be sitting on his lap.

The sun was starting to come up, and that meant everyone would be waking up soon.

"Hermione." He said her name softly, adjusting himself so he was looking at her. She flinched roughly at her name, jerking away from him.

Fred pushed away the hurt feelings. She wasn't afraid of him. She was just afraid. "Everyone's going to get up soon," he whispered. "It's going to be loud."

She didn't make any sort of gesture that she heard him, and Fred could practically feel his heart breaking. "Hermione?"

Her blood shot eyes met his, and he smiled softly. Hermione returned to pulling at a loose string on his blanket.

xXxXxXxXx

Fred was tossing his scattered clothes into his trunk, which lay open on his bed next to Hermione, who was leaning back against the wall, legs tucked underneath of her, braiding a strand of her hair. Fred would look over at her every once in a while, a fond smile on his face.

"Slow down Captain Obvious, she's just been through hell."

Fred spun around to see his oldest brother standing there with his arms crossed, the corners of his mouth lifting up in a smirk.

"I have no idea what you mean Bill," Fred said, turning back to his packing.

Bill just looked between Fred and Hermione again, before walking away. Fred sighed, waiting for his face to return back to pale before he risked another glance at Hermione. If she had heard, she was an incredibly good actress. She was still playing with her hair, giving no indication that she had understood what Bill was talking about.

His crush on Hermione was something Fred hadn't even talked to his twin about. He wasn't embarrassed about his feelings by any means; on the contrary, he was surprised she didn't have more guys fighting for her affections. He just wanted to make sure he knew exactly what he was feeling before he voiced anything out loud.

Apparently, he hadn't been as sneaky as he thought.

"Fred?"

His head snapped up from the shirt he was holding to look at Hermione. She had stopped plaiting her hair and was looking right at him. "Y-yeah Hermione?"

"Are we leaving soon?" Her voice was quieter than a whisper and hoarse from her nightmares, but she had spoken, and it sounded beautiful to Fred.

"When we're done packing, I think," Fred answered just as quietly. "I think we're almost done. Will you be okay if I go ask?"

She nodded, leaning back against the wall again.

Fred dropped his still unfolded shirt and hurried off to find his dad. He spotted him in the make-shift kitchen, playing with the pots and pans.

"Dad, hey, do you know how much longer it will be before we leave?"

Mr. Weasley turned away from the sauce pan he was holding to look at his son. "Any minute now. Once everyone's stuff is outside we can fold up the tents. Why?"

"Oh, Hermione wanted to know…"

Mr. Weasley seemed to forget all about the pan. "She's awake? Brilliant, I can heal her cuts now." He hurried off towards the bunk. Fred followed, a little nervous about this idea.

Cautiously, Mr. Weasley approached Hermione, who was refolding most of Fred's clothes and putting them back into his trunk. Fred had to hold back a chuckle at the sight.

"Now Hermione, " Mr. Weasley started, pulling his wand out of his pocket.

"Dad, wait!"

Fred's warning came too late, and Hermione caught sight of the wand.

It was like the night before all over again. Her eyes widened and she moved as far away as she could, pushing herself against the wall of the tent. Instead of screaming like she had before, she whimpered helplessly.

Fred glared at his father, angry that he had been so careless around Hermione. He rushed over to the bed, pulling Hermione towards him. She curled into him, pulling her knees up to her chest as he wrapped his arms around her legs.

Everyone was crowding around them. Hermione buried her face in Fred's chest, the stares making her nervous.

"You'll be okay," Fred whispered. "You'll be okay."

xXxXxXxXx

Hermione and Fred sat outside under a tree a good distance away from the tent. Fred had yelled at everybody for upsetting Hermione, but his rant didn't go more than a minute before Hermione was tugging on his sleeve, desperate to get away from everyone. Fred had obliged, which lead them to now, where Fred was watching Hermione make a chain with the wild flowers.

She hadn't spoken since she asked him when they were leaving. Fred tried not to worry. She always had something to say. She'd talk when she was ready.

Fred saw everyone getting out of the tent. He stood up, offering his hand to help Hermione to her feet. They started the walk to the portkey on their own, keeping a safe distance from Harry and the rest of the Weasleys. She was holding his hand, and despite the hippogriffs in his stomach Fred knew there was nothing romantic about the gesture. Hermione needed the support, and he was willing to give it.

When the group was gathered around the portkey, Mr. Weasley activated it, and everyone was whisked off to the outskirts of the Burrow. The walk was short, with Harry and Ron getting there first and Hermione and the twins coming in last.

Once Mrs. Weasley caught sight of Hermione, her face still bruised, the cuts that littered her body red and raw, she made to rush over to the girl. George quickly intervened, explaining the situation to his mum as quickly as he could. Mrs. Weasley nodded, and waved for Fred and Hermione to come inside.

Fred sat Hermione in one of the kitchen chairs, standing behind her and rubbing her back. As his mum used a simple healing potion, dabbing it onto Hermione's injuries with a warm cloth, he kneeled down next to her. "You'll be okay," he promised.

xXxXxXxXx

**Please leave a review with your thoughts. I hope you liked this chapter, I stressed over it for a while. This is the last update of the night. I'll post the new chapter for He Saved Her in the morning once I've finished it. Thanks to everyone for the support. I love every one of my readers.**


	3. Chapter 3

When Fred walked into the sitting room that night, everyone in the room fell silent.

"She's asleep," he told the group, sitting down on the couch next to George. "I had to sort of talk her into the idea, but she finally closed her eyes."

"Will someone please tell me what happened to the poor girl," Molly asked.

Ron and Harry went back and forth telling the story, starting from Harry losing his wand to getting to the house that morning.

"Something confuses me though," Ron said once Harry had finished.

"Lots of things confuse you, Ron," Ginny teased.

"Honestly," Ron argued. "I don't get why Hermione's so attached to you suddenly, Fred. I mean, she's closer to me and Harry. Shouldn't we be taking care of her?"

All eyes looked to Fred, who, instead of embarrassed like they expected, looked cross. "You're jealous aren't you?" he accused. "The both of you are jealous of me, because Hermione's seeking comfort somewhere else."

The two boys in question flushed scarlet. "N-no," Ron stuttered defensively.

"You are! It's pathetic, do you realize how bloody _stupid_ you sound? Your best friend was tortured, and you're upset because it isn't your shoulder she's crying on. Are you surprised? Every time she's upset about something you two find a way to blow up in her face and make it her fault. And then you have the nerve to actually be mad at _her_. Well sorry, but I'm not going to push her away because it's upsetting you. She needs someone and she chose me." Fred stood, fuming.

"Fred, I don't think they –"

"Bugger off, Charlie," he snapped at his brother, storming from the room and back up the stairs. He got to the top and stopped, leaning against the wall and muttering curse words under his breath.

"Fred?"

Fred jumped at the sudden sound of his name, looking over in the direction of the sound to see Hermione standing in the doorway of her and Ginny's room.

"Hermione? I thought you feel asleep."

She shrugged, her face blank. "It's hard to sleep when your own scream is echoing in your ears.

Fred wished he hadn't said anything at all.

"I wanted to thank you for defending me. It's not easy standing up to Ron and Harry. Ron has an innocence about him that scares me sometimes. Like he hasn't really realized what's happening, and it makes you want to agree with everything he says so he doesn't get scared. And Harry, well…he's Harry Potter."

Fred nodded.

"So thank you, really. I didn't mean to bother you…"

"You didn't," Fred said quickly. "You never bother me."

A slight smile flitted across Hermione's face. "Do you like me Fred?" She didn't wait for an answer, instead, she went back into the bedroom, a soft 'goodnight' floating back to Fred before she shut the door.

That broad would kill him, he was sure of it.

xXxXxXxXx

Screams echoed through the Burrow, and Fred shot up in bed. "Hermione," he realized, running from the room just as George was sitting up.

Fred raced to his sister's room and burst through the door, ignoring his parents and sister and heading straight for Hermione. "You're alright," he said softly. Hearing Fred's voice seemed to help, and Hermione's screams faded into sobs. Fred sat on the bed and wrapped his arms around her. "See, love, I'm here and you're here. Everyone's safe. You're safe. I promise you're alright." Hermione shook in his arms, her sobs residing, and soon enough she was asleep again. Fred made no sign that he was planning on moving. Mrs. Weasley seemed ready to protest when her husband interrupted.

"Molly, she hasn't slept in days. Until we can figure something else out, let her get through the night."

Reluctantly, Mrs. Weasley agreed. She shut the door to the girl's room just as Fred was drifting off to sleep.

xXxXxXxXx

**I don't know how I feel about this chapter. Oh well. Reassure me with reviews? :3**


End file.
